iCan't Even
by xoxPrincessSeddiexox
Summary: Sam wakes up in a vegetable-like state in the hospital and doesn't remember why... What could have put her in these white walls?


**Whoa, hey ! It's been a while since I wrote on this site. Sadly most of the writers that I've come to know and love have left, some with finished stories, some without. But hey I enjoy reading stories from a fresh face. Then I realized that I should be a fresh face to others...and I'm not getting anywhere with this.  
**

**Um this is a short crappy filler til I actually have a good story. It's just to get you guys to see what you'll expect from me in future stories ;D**

**Disclaimer: iguess ican own iCarly since its over.. :'( jk iown nothing**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Ugh.

Where am I?

*beep* *beep* *beep*

Ow. Ow. Ow. Shit my crotch hurts like a motherfucker. Ugh my stomach.

Okay, white walls, white curtain.

White people, ooh black people, mama like.

I can't even pick up my head. Everything is blurry.

What happened last night.

Come on Puckett think.

Ugh okay thinking takes work...

And I don't like working.

Working is for nubs.

Oh good a nurse. Wow those are some long dreadlocks. And I'm guessing you're a die hard Tinkerbell fan from those scrubs. I'm also guessing that you have a love for Doritos cause the cheese is all over your body. Great they sent in a weirdo.

hey! Hey! HEY!

God I'm too weak to even yell.

"Hello Samantha. How are you feeling?"

Okay this is obviously some sort of dream, I can barely utter a sentence. Hehe utter.

*gurgle* "I take it that you're hungry?" She joked.

oh HA HA... Thanks belly. You were always good to me.

"Well I don't blame you. Last night was crazy. I've never seen anything like it."

Well, maybe if you'd tell me what happened I'd be able to converse with you about it.

"Actually I don't think anyone has seen anything like it. Well anyways, I'm going to give you some painkillers. They're kind of strong so we're going to hold off on the food for a little while."

"Nnnn...ooo...ah..ow"

"Relax sweetie, it's only a shot. And you'll be able to eat in the next hour"

I was saying no to the 'not eating' thing. Seriously mama's hungry.

"Wh...wh..wh" Jesus I sound like Jimmy from South Park.

"Shhh, you're okay now. Try not to move to much, don't want to tare anything else"

Tare? What did I tare? What the hell happened? I'm starting to feel dizzy, I'm in a hospital with only myself, I'm in pain, and I'm feeling very hormonal.

Oh my god I'm crying, and I don't have the strength to get a tissue, or go pee, and I'm hungry. I think this is the end.

Please someone, just, bring me some P.F Changs.

I managed to wipe the tears away with my blanket

*step* *step* *step*

"C..arly?"

"Hey" She had a smile on her face, but she still seemed worried, wait Brad? What is he doing here? I thought he moved to Chicago. "How're ya feeling champ?"

"Sh..shi..shit"

"Well after what happened last night, yeah I guess you do"

"Whaaat..oh god-" *ring* "hold on it's Spencer...Hello?...Where'd you go?...Ugh...Sam I need to take this outside"

"Hey Sam" Brad grinned. Wow Chicago has been doing him pretty well.

"H..H"

"It's okay, no need to talk" I just smiled

"I'm so glad you're alright. I've never seen you like that, ever."

"Brad! Hey, um we have to go, Spencer lit his toilet on fire." I don't even understand how he accomplishes these tasks. I'm guessing Brad is thinking the same thing.

"You know how he is don't give me that look. Sam I'll see you later okay. I love you bye!"

"Bye Sam" He smiled

I think I should just learn sign language cause it seems to be the only way I can communicate anymore.

I'm just gonna take me a nap.

*step* *step* *step*

Ugh who is it now?

"Hey there" Who else but Fredward Bensen. Why is he just sticking his head out from the curtain?

"Um I have a surprise for you"

"R..really?" As if the nub was ever good with surprises.

"Mhmm" He stepped out. Holding what looked like a potato. In a pink blanket. He brought me a baby?

"You think you can take her?" I could try. Ugh, I don't see why he would bring me a ba- those blue eyes. That brown hair. She's so tiny.

She's beautiful.

"Say hi mommy" He beamed looking at her.

"Wha..When?"

"Ahh, they said the meds would give you weird delusions. Didn't think they'd wipe out your memory."

It's all coming back to me now...The wedding, the pee stick, me kicking doctor Benedict in face for looking at my crotch even though it was his job, freaking out because I had to push a watermelon out of my coin slot, the name we chose. I managed to speak.

"Hi Molly"

A few tears rolled down my cheeks.

Freddie kissed my forehead. He couldn't stop smiling.

Neither could I.

* * *

**Hope none of you were confused. But I hope you enjoyed it. R&R please.  
If you weren't satisfied you can read my other stories. My most popular one is iGrinding.**

**There's more to come !**

**Peace love and Seddie :D**


End file.
